Across the street
by Mimichan55
Summary: A love story between two neighbours/family friends. This story starts with a fateful encounter and a jellyfish...? /AU/NaLu/ Some OOC/
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys!**

**Obviously this is my new story and I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was an extremely hot day in Magnolia so over the phone Lucy and Levy decided to meet at Levy's and then go to the beach. Lucy packed her beach bag and walked down to Levy's house.

'Levy-Chan is so lucky to live only a street away from the beach.' Lucy thought to herself, sighing in the process.

* * *

**(15 mins later at Levy's)**

Lucy knocked on the door to Levy's apartment.

"Lu-Chan!" Levy opened the door with a smile.

"Hey Levy-Chan," Lucy returned the smile as she walked inside.

"We need to seek out cute guys," Levy smirked, as she finished packing the last things she needed into her bag.

"But Levy-Chan you have a boyfriend," Lucy sweat dropped.

"I meant seek out a cute guy for you." Lucy's face dropped.

"Anyways let's go to the beach," Levy smiled.

Lucy just nodded in agreement.

* * *

Once they got to the beach they looked around for a vacant spot to put their stuff.

"Lu-Chan there's a spot over there." Levy pointed out.

The two walked over to the spot and placed there towels out on the sand. The pulled off their singlets and shorts and headed to the water.

When the got to Levy's knees Lucy started splashing her best friend from behind.

"Hey Lu-Chan!" Levy pouted.

They splashed around for a while until…

"OWWWWWWWWWWWW" Lucy screeched in pain.

"Lu-Chan what happened?" Levy worriedly asked.

"I stepped on something." Lucy whined.

Levy looked down and her eyes widened, "Lu, don't panic but you just stepped on a jellyfish."

Lucy tensed before collapsing into the water.

"Lu-Chan? Umm. SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!" Levy screamed and waved her arms around.

'Lu is terrified of jellyfish. She's probably not going to the beach again for a while,' Levy thought whilst still flailing her arms in the air.

She saw a lifeguard sprint over.

It took five minutes for the hot, sexy lifeguard to race over.

"What happened?" The life guard asked as he picked up the blonde bridal style without a second to lose.

"Well, you see she got stung by a jelly fish and then she fainted," Levy spoke at the speed of light.

The life guard nodded and then sprinted back to shore.

Once Levy caught up to the life guard she asked, "IS SHE BREATHING?" Levy was having a panic attack. The life guard simply ignored her and continued pressing his palm onto her chest. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers and started putting air back into her lungs. He continued this for a little bit until Lucy finally shot her eyes open and coughed up some water. She sat up slightly but whined at the pain in her foot. Levy leaped onto her best friend and crushing her half to death in a hug, seriously hugs can be dangerous.

"Lu-Chan, you're ok," She whispered.

"Umm yeah…but I won't be if you don't let go anytime soon." Lucy chuckled slightly.

"Ops sorry," Levy giggled.

Lucy looked up at the life guard, "Thanks."

He grinned.

"Anyways I should get you inside the lifesaving club so I can attend to your foot." He bent down to pick her up bridal style. Lucy blushed at this.

When he got inside he put her down on a chair and treated her foot.

"Do you think you can walk?" he asked.

"Umm I'm not sure." She started to stand but winced in pain.

The guy frowned before sighing, "Well my shift ends now so I can take you home since you can't walk and I don't think your friend will be about to help you much. How do you get home from here?"

"I live about a 15 minute walk from here." Lucy answered.

The guy nodded.

"I'll be right back." He jogged off.

Five minutes later he came back with his bag but he still didn't have a shirt on.

He then bent down in front of her with his back facing her, "Get on."

Lucy hopped onto his back.

He carried her over to Levy who was waiting at the front of the club with her and Lucy's stuff.

"I'll take her home." He told levy.

She nodded and handed him Lucy's bag. He accepted it and started walking in the directing Lucy told him to go.

* * *

**I really hope you liked it *fingers crossed***

**Sorry that it's short and I'm sorry for any grammatical or spelling mistakes!**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!**

**Oh my god I love the new fairy tail so much! I'm so glad it's back!**

**Disclaimer I don't own fairy tail**

**enjoy~!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"So what's your name pinky?" Lucy asked.

"Natsu and what's your name?"

"Lucy Heartifilia," the blonde replied.

"Heartifilia… hmm why is that so familiar?" Natsu thought to himself.

Lucy continued to direct Natsu to her house.

"Hey pinkie, put me down, I can't have you carry me all the way home," Lucy tapped his shoulder.

"No can do," He states.

"But this is embarrassing." I whine.

"And you are injured." He replies

Lucy sighs.

* * *

**(15 mins later)**

Natsu's eyes widen when they get to Lucy's street. He quickly drops her off at her doorstep and bids her goodbye before storming off down the street, leaving a very confused Lucy.

"I didn't even get to say thank you," Lucy whispered to herself.

Lucy hobbled into her home.

"I'm home!" she yelled.

Lucy limped into the kitchen.

"Hey Mama," Lucy greeted.

"Hi sweaty, how was- WHY ARE YOU LIMPING?" Layla panicked.

"I stood on a jellyfish," Lucy rubbed the back of her head.

"LUCY STOOD ON A WHAT?" someone called from the other side of the house.

After the voice was a thumping sound of someone running down the stairs, Lucy sighed.

"Great now I have to deal with getting teased," Lucy mentally groaned.

Once Sting was finally in the kitchen he asked, "What happened?"

**(AN/ Sting is Lucy's older brother in this story)**

"Lucy stood on a jellyfish," Layla answered.

Next minute Sting was on the floor laughing, "How unlucky to step on one of your fears? I bet you won't go to the beach in a while hey Lu." Sting whipped a tear from his eye.

"And what's even worse is that we are going out to dinner tonight," Layla sighed.

"WHAT?!" Sting and Lucy yelled in unison.

"Didn't I tell you? We are meeting up with my best friend from high school, her husband and her kids." Layla smiled.

Lucy's eyes widen, "You tell me this now! I now need to get ready. What time are we meeting up with them?" Lucy was frantically asking.

"Seven thirty," Layla replied.

Lucy looks at her watch _5:00._

"That only gives me two and a half hours," Lucy yelled as she climbed the stairs to her room, forgetting her sore ankle.

Once the blonde got to the top her foot was pulsating with pain. Lucy limped the rest of the way to her room mumbling how much her foot hurts.

* * *

**(Two hours and 25 minutes later)**

Everyone was ready to leave. Lucy decided that she couldn't possibly wear heals to this occasion. That would just kill her foot! So she decided to dress in simple jeans with a white shirt, grey cardigan, grey beanie and vans. She wore light makeup; her hair was out and slightly curled at the ends.

It took about five minutes to get to the restaurant. Sting was teasing Lucy the whole way, but that wasn't out of the ordinary.

When they entered the main dining hall of the restaurant Layla squealed with joy and ran off, leaving behind a sweat dropping Jude, Lucy and Sting.

Once the rest of the Heartifilia caught up to Layla they saw the blonde and a blue haired woman hugging the life out of each other. Yet again the rest of the Heartifilia family sweat dropped.

"So this is your family?" the women asked, letting go of the blonde.

Layla nodded and then introduced us to the women, "This is Sting my eldest and Lucy my youngest, oh and of course you know my husband Jude. Kids this is Grandeeney Dragneel."

"Nice to meet you," Lucy went to shake her hand but Grandeeney pulled her into a hug instead.

"It's so nice to meet you too."

Lucy looked at the table behind the blunette to see a familiar pink haired boy arguing to what seemed to be his father and sibling.

"Natsu?" Lucy questioned.

The said pinkette looked up.

"Hey Luce," He smiled and waved at the blonde.

Grandeeney let go of Lucy, "Oh excuse my bad manners this is my husband Igneel –Grandeeney gestured a tall, well built, red headed man who stopped fighting with the pinkette for a moment while getting introduced. He smiled at the Heartifilia's - my nephew Gajeel who has been living with us since we moved house – the blunette gestured a guy with lots of piercings and long black hair-, my youngest Wendy – Grandeeney gestured a small blunette - and Natsu my eldest. Wait how do you know each other?" Grenadine asked Natsu.

Lucy blushed when she remembered how they met.

"Oh I saved her at the beach," Natsu stated casually.

Sting smirked at Lucy, "Oh yeah Lu, you didn't tell me the details of your incident today."

Lucy playfully hit Sting on the chest.

Grandeeney then realised, "Oh you guys can take a seat now," gesturing the free seats available while she took her seat between Igneel and Gajeel.

Once everyone sat down Layla asked, "So why did you decide to move back down to Japan?"

"Well Igneel's brother needed someone took look after Gajeel since his work has been so hectic lately and I thought that this would be a great opportunity to live back in our home town," Grandeeney explained.

Lucy decided that the reunion talk would be very boring so she decided to talk to Natsu.

"Natsu, I didn't get to thank you before since you had ran off, but thank you for helping me," Lucy exclaimed.

"You're welcome," Natsu grinned.

"So where did you move from and when?" Sting asked.

"We moved from New York about a week ago," Wendy replied shyly, earning Lucy to smile at her curtness.

A thought popped into Lucy's mind. "Natsu how did you get a job so quickly if you only moved here about a week ago?"

Natsu shrugged, "Well I had a job as a life saver back in New York, so I guess I got a job because I had past experience."

Lucy nodded in response.

Everything went quiet at that end of the table. They were just listening to the adults.

"So do you have a house yet?" Layla asked.

"Yes, in fact it's the house across from yours," Grandeeney smiled.

"REALLY?" Layla squealed.

"Where are you living now?" Jude asked.

"Just at a hotel but we are moving in the house tomorrow because the furniture is coming," Igneel answered.

"I'll send over Lucy and Sting to help," Layla smiled.

"HUH?" Sting choked.

Layla glared at her son with an evil aura surrounding her. Sting gulped looking away from his terrifying mother.

"Besides this is a good opportunity for the kids to get to know each other, even though you will now be spending heaps of time together since we are now neighbours," Labe whispered the last part to herself.

* * *

**hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! sorry if it got boring or slow at any stage! oh and sorry for any grammatical or any spelling mistakes!**

**please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo!**

**I'm so sorry for not updating this in forever! I promise to try and get over my writers block and update more often!**

**Thanks PrincessCarly28 and PrincessVideogame for reviewing! I seriously appreciate it ! you have no idea!**

**If anyone has any ideas I would be much obliged to here them ! **

**Dislaimer I only own the storyline nothing else! Me no Hiro Mashima! **

**Please enjoy**

* * *

**(In the Heartifilia house hold)**

**(Normal Pov)**

"DIE STING, DIE! WHY ISN'T THIS WORKING!?" Lucy yelled at her brother.

"HELLZ NO, YOU CAN'T KILL ME THAT EASILY!" Sting smirked.

"HA, I WIN!" Lucy held up her controller victoriously.

Sting, who was sitting next to her on the couch grunted as he chucked the remote beside him, crossing his arms over his well-built chest. One minute later he picks up the remote again.

"Let's go again, I was just giving you a win since you suck at this game," Sting spoke getting all cocky.

Lucy scoffed, "Yeah right, in your dreams! How many times have I beat you today? HUH? Five times already and how many have you won? ONE! BEAT THAT BLONDIE!" Lucy mocked.

The female blonde got really competitive when I came to going against her brother. Lucy and Sting were sitting playing video games waiting for the neighbours they are meant to help today bring them over or there annoying mother to shove them out of the house. As much as they seriously disagreed, Sting and Lucy defiantly agreed on not liking moving around furniture or other things that might involve to much work. This makes them sound like slobs but Lucy and Sting are actually really fit. Lucy jogs around the block every morning and afterwards does aerobics and Sting does running and then does muscle workouts in the garage afterwards.

Anyways enough of the boring stuff! Lucy and Sting were kicked out of the house after another half an hour of playing video games. Layla's exact words were, "You're still here? You slack asses get off the couch and do some work for once! Give a good impression! NOW GET OUT!"

* * *

**(Lucy's POV)**

My idiotic brother and I made our way across the road and knocked the door. Natsu opened the door.

"Yo." Natsu greeted, shirtless. I had to try and stop my blush form rising to my cheeks but also had to stop the urge from my eyes going down to check out that amazing build he had going on. Yes, I have seen it before when he saved me but this is something you can't get enough of with just one look, god dammit I now feel like a perv.

"Hi," I smiled, trying to obtain eye contact and so far managing.

Sting just grunted, probably jealous of Natsu's god body. Natsu gestured us in and winked at me when I passed him. This time I couldn't stop the blush so I just looked away. I could hear him chuckle lightly at my reaction.

"MUM, LUCY AND HER BROTHER ARE HERE!" Natsu yelled.

"I have a name," Sting hissed.

"Honestly, I don't care ass-face," Natsu glared at Sting.

"Lucy, Sting!" Grandine hugged us bone crushingly.

"Lucy you can help me and Wendy unpacked some of the kitchen stuff that was moved here early this morning. Sting you can help Natsu in helping the delivery truck people with the furniture when they come –there was a sound of a truck honking its horn- that's them go on now Natsu and Sting," Grandine ordered, making shooing away gestures with her hands.

"But Mum I want Lucy to help me not him," Natsu gestured the older blonde.

Grandine scowls at her son, "Natsu, show some respect for your new neighbours. Just work with him for now and I might send Lucy out later or something. Oh and Natsu tell Igneel the movers are here."

Natsu just sighed and walked to the front door. Grandine turned to Lucy, "Let's start unpacking."

* * *

**(Normal Pov)**

**(an hour and a half later)**

After finishing unpacking and putting away most of the crockery the younger and older Dragneel started light conversation with the blonde.

"So Lucy, do you have a boyfriend?" Grandine asked sweetly.

"Umm no, not at the moment…"

"Hmm…" the older blunette looked over to her daughter.

"Lucy-Nee, what do you think of Natsu-Nii?" Wendy asked innocently.

"He's nice and all but I don't really know him to say anything…" Lucy replied opening a new box with some scissors.

Grandine looked over to her daughter and winked, this made the blonde confused and suspicious.

"NATSU" Grandine called.

Natsu rushed in glancing at the blonde quickly before replying, "Hmm?"

"Have you got all your furniture in your room?"

"Yep," Natsu replied, popping the 'p'.

Grandine nodded. "Lead Lucy to where your boxes are that we moved into where we moved them this morning, take them to your room and she can help you unpack because knowing you your room will be a bombsight after only ten minutes of unpacking." Grandine sighed at the thought.

"Huh? Why do I have to help him unpack? Why can't I help Wendy?" Lucy asked with the hint of whining in her tone.

Grandine leaned down and whispered in the blonde's ear, "More quality time" and winked at the now slightly blushing blonde.

The pinkette got inpatient, took Lucy by the hand and led her to a room with the floor covered in boxes.

"Have fun," Grandine yelled at the retreating teens.

Natsu and Lucy moved boxes up and back from the room with boxes to Natsu's room which was now packed with boxes. The couple unpacked each boxes one by one sorting out as they went.

Lucy was trying to get the boxes with more items rather than clothes when she opened a box to find…

* * *

**Preview for next chapter**

_"__Lucy I didn't know you were a perv…"_

_"__WA-? Wait I'm not a perv!"_

_"__Sure you're not…"_

* * *

**Yesh it is short I know ,but I made this up on the spot to give ya a new chapter so cut me some slack people!**

**I'm sorry for any mistake I kinda rushed it in the end so I didn't really check it!**

**if I have any followers that are still well... following please give me tips (other than spelling, gramma or "make it longer" tips) just not to harsh!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I want to know how you guys feel about this story! hopefully that will push my out of my writers block?**


End file.
